Rin and Len oneshots
by MeikoSakine
Summary: -ONE SHOTS- A bunch of Rin and Len one-shots, at least a page-worth of each genre for you to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is a load of (hopefully) page long one-shots starring your favourite Vocaloids, Rin and Len! I will be doing most of the genres listed on Fanfiction, so please bear with me! Enjoy!

~Romance~

Based on song: Magnet

Rin swore loudly. She was trying to rush to her work place, FAST. She was 30 minutes late. She beeped the horn of her orange car once more, and then gave up. She pulled over to the curb, grabbed her lunch (A sandwich and a orange) and ran for it.

She though hard about the fastest way to get to the burger joint she worked at. She could go around the block, or take the shortcut through the back alley, where that guy was murdered last year. She shuddered.

Suddenly, her phone went off. She grabbed it, and looked at the text. It read:

Rin Kaggie-bum. (She winced at the cutesy name her best friend Miku had made up for her)

Big boss (She loved giving people nicknames) was just yelling about how if you don't show up in less then 5 minutes; he's going to fire you. Then take you back and make you scrub the men's toilets. Get here ASAP!

Love, Miku (yet she didn't have a nickname)

Rin quickly thought. To go around the block would take her 10-minute, but the alley way would take her less then 3. She too ka deep breath, and headed towards the alleyway.

Little did she know she was being watched.

"Wow…" The boy said. "She's beautiful… I recognise her…" He was dumbstruck by her. He didn't stay dumbstruck for long, as he jumped down in front of her, and grabbed her chin, pulling it up as if he was going to kiss her.

Rin froze. This boy, no- man, was about to kiss her. She could feel a small flame burning at the bottom of her heart. Before she knew what was happening, the blaze had started a small fire. She guessed it was called love. She reached up to kiss him, he was very handsome, and if he had what he wanted, he would let her go.

"Woah, little butterfly, calm down." Rin opened her eyes, and the man was smirking at her. Rin turned red, and faced away.

"Who are you?" She asked, not making eye contact.

"Im Len."

"Len…" She recognised the name. "Have I met you before?"

"Trust me, I don't think we have."

"How old are you?"

"20, why?"

"The same as me…"

She was silent for a moment. She then remembered something. She looked up, with hope in her eyes. Len looked confused.

"Wha...?" He asked.

"Turn around." Rin said.

"Are you kidding? No way, butterfly."

"Turn. Now." She put on her scary act. He turned around, so that his back was facing her. She lifted up his shirt somewhat, and gasped.

"It is you…" She placed her delicate fingers on the large scar.

"Whoa, how do you know about that?" He was confused. "I haven't told anyone."

"Apart from your girlfriend…" She looked up at him. He looked confused, shocked, confused again, and then something clicked.

Suddenly, childhood memories came flooding back, memories of kissing, telling each other they loved them more, making sure the love was no mistake. Then there was the dreadful accident when they were 14, which changed her life forever. The 15-year-old Rin moved on, Len had forgotten her…

"You're back…" Rin murmured, kissing him passionately.

He was still a bit shocked, but kissed her back. After all, they had spent a long time together.

"Okay." He said, after pulling away. "This is a bit strange."

"Then ill make it all right for you…" Rin murmured again, and hugged him close. She felt like they would melt together. Unfortunately, the mood was broke when her phone buzzed again.

Kaggie-bum.

Your dead!

Love Miku.

Rin swore even louder then she had earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

~Humour~

Rin yawned and hugged the pillow next to her. It was soft, yet warm and slightly hard. She nuzzled into it, and felt it move. Her eyes flashed open.

Len was lying on her bed. She had nuzzled his chest. She stood up sharply.

"OUT" She said, pointing to the door.

"Aww, but Rinny~"

"OUT!"

"Aww, your no fun~" Len slinked off the bed, but went and sat in the corner.

"Don't make me call Miku…" Rin threatened. Len went pink.

"See ya!" he was out the door in an instant. Rin sighed.

"I better get dressed then!"

Once she was dressed in her normal gear, she headed downstairs.

"Stupid dang toaster! Why wont you work!" The sound of Len having a disagreement with the toaster brought a smile to her lips. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she ducked to avoid having her head taken off by the toaster.

"I guess it wanted to learn how to fly, then?" Rin aid sarcastically. She knew Len was no good at cooking.

"Raw. I hate cooking. And it hates me." As if the gods were agreeing with him, he stepped back, slipped on a bit of spilled coffee, dropped his cup of orange juice, the glass shattered on the floor, Len jumped back to avoid being cut, knocking over a saucepan, which hit the gas, setting fire to Lens shirt.

"Im on fire! Save me!" Len jumped over the glass, and ran round the kitchen like a headless chicken.

"Stop drop and roll!" Rin shouted. "STOP DROP AND ROLL, FOR BUDDAHS SAKE!"

Len did that, and unfortunately rolled in the spit orange juice, making him sticky. He leaned back up against the counter, not noticing, and got crumbs all over his clothes.

Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, Miku rushed in. Len gulped.

"Miku…" Rin said, and tried to get to her green-haired friend, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Hello, Rin, Len. So nice to see you two again. Now Len, lets finish where we left off."

Both Rin and Len gulped, as Miku grabbed a leek, and then reached for lens shorts.

Lets just leave it there, okay? No need to get into description. Im sorry, Im not very good at Humour. Lol XD Poor Len, always getting into scrapes XD

Next up is drama. Oh joys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Here is the next one-shot, HoRrOr!

Yet again, I opalogise for not updating... I'm very lazy!

Please enjoy, and I hope you R+R, and also tell me which genre to do next! ^.^

XsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsXsX

Rin walked into the kitchen to see her brother, Len sitting at the table. He looked up, and smiled at her.

"Look at this! A haunted house! It says 5 people have already gone missing exploring it, and 2 of them have been confirmed dead."

Rin blinked, and grabbed the paper he had been reading while eating breakfast. He peeled another banana, and began to eat while Rin read.

"So there is! I bet you that the phone will ring any minute, to tell us to go investigate."

Just as she finished this sentence, the phone ran.

"Hey! I'm good! Go get it Len." Len rolled his eyes, and got the phone.

Moments later, he came back.

"You were right! The mayor wants us to go investigate tonight, after dark. So that's at…" Len looked at the clock on the wall, which also stated when the sun went up and down. "6 o'clock. We will then have until about half 8 tomorrow to work it out."

Rin grimaced at the though of hafting to go into a haunted mansion.

"Aww, is Rin-Rin scared? Don't worry, big brother Lenny will be there to keep you safe" He laughed when Rin went bright red at being called her childhood nickname.

"H-h-hey! Don't call me that!" She hit the back of his head, possibly a little too hard, and his face flung down onto the table, flattening the remainder of his breakfast (Bananas and bananas on toast) beyond eatable. He sat up with it plastered to his face, and turned to see Rin smirk, grab an orange out of the fruit basket, and flounce out of the room.

Later in the day, they both got ready to leave. They got into the car, and drove the half-hour trip to the old mansion in top of the hill.

It was magnificent. Very gothic, with many towers and elaborate designs and gargoyles. With the forest all around, and then a sharp drop off the hill into the sea, it was a perfect setting for a horror novel.

"Here we are!" Len jumped out of the car, and slammed the door. Rin followed him, and smirked.

"This will be fun." She said, and walked to the door.

"Hey, Rin! Look over there! Who has a graveyard in the garden?" Len pointed to the right side of the huge building, where the graves of at least 20 people stood. Two were more elaborate then the others, and they went down in quality, until there was just one slab of stone. He walked over to it.

"Rinna K. Died 13 December 1857, age 14. Murdered by knife." Rin went pale as she read it. She had almost the same name as her.

"So she must have been a maid. She certainly wasn't one of the family, because all of the other ones have the same surname. The most decorated ones must have been the lord and lady, and the next close relatives, such as uncles aunts and cousins, then there children who had grown up, then the little children, then there is Rinna."

"So its in order of importance?" Rin looked at the slab of stone again, and shuddered.

"Yep, looks like it! They were all murdered as well. All of the ones apart from Rinna and one of the big ones that belongs to the lord all drowned. He was poisoned."

"Hey Len! Look, look!" She pointed to the trees. There was another gravestone, but it was much further away from all of the others. It was a slab of stone, like Rinna's, but it had some carvings on it.

The two walked over, and read it.

"Lenny K. Died 14 December 1857, age 14. Cause of death unknown." Len paled like Rin had at the name similarity.

"They must have been related. Anyway, read this!" She pointed to a carving on the left-hand corner of the stone.

It read: Your next.

"Must be someone trying to scare us. Anyway, lets go inside!"

Rin nodded, and followed Len back to the front door. He knocked twice out of politeness, and then opened the door.

It was as elaborate inside as it was outside. There were sheets over the furniture, but even with them you could see the carved wood and metal. There were paintings of the lord and lady on the wall. It was beautifully decorated. The door slammed shut by itself, making the twins both jump.

"Lets explore then." Len switched on the flashlight, and shone it round.

A ghostly face appeared by the window.

Rin jumped, and clung onto her brother's arm. He flashed the light onto the window, but the face was gone.

"Come on, Rin! Be serious about this!" Len said, and turned around. Rin blushed out of embarrassment.

They walked up the main stairs, and into a young girls room. There were many dolls on a shelf. Rin looked at them all. One was a girl, with faded turquoise hair tied into bunches. Rin smiled to herself, and made up a quick story in her head about the doll being a world-famous singer.

They left the room, and carried on round. They came to a few more room, mostly little children's rooms, but there were some more 'mature' rooms, made for older children and adults. They came to the kitchen, which the discovered a set of knives, left out.


	4. Poetry

Poetry

Haikus (5-7-5)

Rin and Len two twins

Different genders, yet same

Body appearance

Two twins born the same,

Both with blonde hair and blue eyes

They will sing as one


	5. Friendship

~Friendship~

Rin rolled over out of her bed and onto the floor. She groaned, and sat up, rubbing her bumped head.

"Owiee!" She cried "that hurt!"

There was a knock at her door.

"Rin?" a familiar voice asked "You okay? I heard the bang. Did you roll out of bed again?"

"No!" Rin shouted back.

I should probably explain. Rin and Len are the best of friends, and they used to get to school together. When they left school, however, they were both offered places by an Idol agency. They both accepted, and since they had to move halfway across Japan to Tokyo, they decided to split the cost of an apartment and share.

"Right." Len replied, rolling his eyes even though Rin couldn't see them "Anyway, get dressed; we have to be at the agency in less than an hour!"

Rin yelled at Len to go away, and got changed out of her pyjamas and into her usual clothes, a pair of grey shorts and a white sailor-style shirt with grey and yellow accents. She rushed down the stairs, and grabbed on orange from the fruit bowl to eat.

"Finally!" Len exclaimed, sitting down with his own breakfast, pancakes with bit of banana chopped up on top. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and continued to peel her orange.

The two ate their breakfasts in silence, and then got ready to go out. They threw on big coats and sunglasses, as well as their shoes. Since they were quite famous world-wide, they had to hide their identity. Since it was raining, they also grabbed an umbrella each.

Quickly, they walked through the rain to the train station, where they got on the train to take them to the agency right in the middle of Tokyo.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a sea of fans, all screaming for them.

"How did they know?" Rin shouted, glaring at Len. He shrugged his shoulders. Len picked up his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Yeah… Hello. Uh-huh. We're totally surrounded. We need some help over hear. We're at the train station." Len closed the phone, and waited. A few minutes of being shoved about by fans later, and a limo pulled up. Out of it jumped 3 large men, all wearing suits. They pushed the fans back, and provided a safe pathway for the two superstars to get from the station to the limo.

"Damn it! I really don't like fans." Rin grumbled, sitting down and wringing out her now soaking hair.

"Ha. You love them really. You're just angry because one of them stole your umbrella." Len shook his own soaked hair "They stole mine too. And you shouldn't be so hard on them…" He wiggled his eyebrows "…After all, it's not their fault I'm so damn sexy."

Rin laughed, and Len made a face of mock hurt.

"Yeah, okay." Rin said, still laughing "If you're so sexy, then I'm totally hot!"

This time Len laughed. Soon, both of them were laughing like loonies.

"What ever you say, Rinnie."

Rin glared at him.

"Lenny-kins."

"Rin Rin."

"Lenkie-Wenkie."

Len winced.

"Ouch. That was bad." He said, chuckling.

Rin punched him in the shoulder lightly, and they sat back and acted like proper loonies all the way to the studio.


End file.
